


you know I'm scared (but that's not the same as being afraid)

by twelvemorestopsandhome



Series: Some Assembly Required [8]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gen, M/M, just a silly little halloween thing!, some allusions to previous bad stuff but nothing triggering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2408468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twelvemorestopsandhome/pseuds/twelvemorestopsandhome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What are you gonna be for Hallowe'en?” Yev asks pulling at Mickey's hoodie.</p><p>“What? I'm not scary enough just the way I am?” Mickey gestures to himself, questioningly.</p><p>Yevgeny pulls a face. “You're not scary!”</p><p>or</p><p>Yevgeny can't decide what to be for Hallowe'en</p>
            </blockquote>





	you know I'm scared (but that's not the same as being afraid)

**Author's Note:**

> This has like 0 narrative structure or purpose but I hope you can find something you like it regardless!
> 
> Yevgeny is about 5 years old.

“What about a unicorn?” Ian asks, flipping through the children's book. “We could strap a horn to your forehead.”

 

Yevgeny shakes his head dismissively from his place on the floor. He's also flipping through a picture book, searching for Hallowe'en costume ideas.

 

“A vampire?”

 

Yevgeny throws him a look that screams _really?_ “I couldn't eat the candy if I had vampire teeth in.”

 

“Good point” Ian nods “You know, when you were a baby, I wrapped you in toilet paper to turn you into a baby mummy!” Ian grabs the kid suddenly, scooping him up into his arms holding him in front of him as he 'mummy walks' around the couch. Yevgeny wiggles, quickly running out of breath from laughter.

 

“Was I scary?” Yevgeny asks when Ian places him back down on the floor.

 

“Terrifying” Ian says seriously and the littlest Milkovich seems pleased.

 

“How about a turtle?”

 

Yevgeny raises an eyebrow and Ian doesn't think he'll ever get over just how much he looks like Mickey sometimes.

 

“A ninja turtle?” he tries again.

 

“I can't be a ninja turtle on my own. You need four ninja turtles.”

 

“You, me and your mom and dad?” Ian suggests.

 

“That would be ridiculous” Yevgeny laughs. He's probably right.

 

“I wanna be scary.” Yevgeny decides. “What are you scared of?”

 

Ian thinks for a moment and answers honestly. “The dark.”

 

“You don't got to be scared of the dark. Dad can put a light in your room and then it won't be dark anymore.” Yevgeny tells him knowingly.

 

Ian blinks and a slow smile spreads on his face. _It's not that kind of dark_ he thinks for a moment but he can't fault Yev's solution.

 

“What are you scared of, bud?” he asks after the kid has returned to his book.

 

“I'm not scared of nothing.” Yevgeny answers confidently.

 

“Nothing at all?”

 

“Nope.” he twists his mouth in thought. “cept, last time we were in the playground dad said that if I wasn't good that he'd leave me there.”

 

“You're scared he'd leave you behind?” Ian leans forward to taps Yevgeny's outstretched foot. “You know he wouldn't actually do that, right?”

 

Yevgeny shrugs.

 

“And if he did, I would come find you.”

 

“But it'd be dark.” Yevgeny mutters, concerned.

 

The front door opens and closes with a slam. “Hey” Mickey calls out before he's even visible.

 

“Hey” Ian tilts his head back as Mickey comes up to back of the couch and places his hands on Ian's shoulders in greeting.

 

“Hey kid.” Mickey prompts when Yevgeny doesn't even look up from his book. “Oh hi dad” Mickey continues when Yevgeny says nothing “How was your day? Oh, not that bad. Thanks for asking.”

 

“Huh?” Yevgeny finally looks up and smiles, leaving his worldly possessions when Mickey sits down to ungracefully climb atop his dad.

 

“Aren't you a little big to be climbing all up on me?” Mickey asks holding his arms up to let his son settle.

 

“Ian climbs up on you all the time and he's bigger than me.” Yev reasons and Ian chokes on air before conceding “He's got you there, Mick.”

 

“What are _you_ scared of, dad?”

 

“Nothing.” Mickey answers like a reflex.

 

“That's what I said too.” Yevgeny beams and gives a little Ian a little look to make sure he's not going to share what else Yevgeny said.

 

Mickey turns to ask Ian what brought this on “Halloween stuff at school.” he answers before Mickey even has to ask the question.

 

“Okay, let's see how strong you've gotten.” Mickey hold up his hands palms and Yevgeny instantly makes little fists and punches Mickey's hands.

 

“Ouch okay okay” He pulls back humouring his son. “When are you allowed punch someone?”

 

“If they punch me first.” Yevgeny recites, still throwing little hits.

 

“and?” Mickey prompts.

 

“To protect the family.” Yevgeny continues and Mickey can feel Ian smile at them.

 

“Good. And?”

 

Yevgeny frowns “...if they've got something I want?”

 

Ian laughs and Mickey pulls a face “Sounds legit. Just don't tell your mom that part yeah?”

 

“What are you gonna be for Hallowe'en?” Yev asks pulling at Mickey's hoodie.

 

“What? I'm not scary enough just the way I am?” Mickey gestures to himself, questioningly.

 

Yevgeny pulls a face. “You're not scary!”

 

“Hey, I'm very scary. Tell him, Gallagher”

 

“Oh yeah, very scary” Ian nods dramatically and Yevgeny butts his dad's head with his.

 

“I am! People go out of their way to avoid me because they're so scared.” Mickey states indignantly.

 

“Maybe in the past, but not now.” Ian corrects him gently.

 

“You used to be scared of me though right?”

 

“I didn't know you.” Ian says simply.

 

*

 

Later when Yevgeny has succumbed to sleep,

 

_(“But Mama, I still don't know what I wanna be for Halloween!”_

 

“ _You need to sort out your priorities, myshi”_

 

“ _huh?”)_

 

Ian leans against the kitchen counter.

 

“So don't tell him I told you” he starts “but Yev told me he's scared you're going to leave him in that playground.”

 

“What?” Mickey bristles. “Oh. I was joking I didn't think...I don't ever want him to be scared of me. I was scared of my dad til the day the bastard died.”

 

“He's scared you'll leave him, Mick.” Ian twists his mouth. “There's a difference. The kid thinks the sun shines out of your ass.”

 

Mickey is quiet for a moment and looks pleased. “Do you think he prefers me to Svetlana?” he asks softly so she doesn't overhear.

 

Ian laughs. “I'm sure he loves you both equally. And you know little boys and their moms.”

 

He doesn't answer.

 

“I've just never been anyone's favourite before.” Mickey shrugs if off ready to move the conversation on.

 

“Present company excluded.” Ian amends.

 

“Oh fuck off, I'm not even your favourite Milkovich.” Mickey scoffs “It probably goes Mandy” Mickey raises his hand as if making an invisible list in the air. “Yev, Svetlana and then me”

 

“Oh, don't say that” Ian soothes. “I've gotten quite close to Iggy so-”

 

Mickey shoves him hard cutting him off and Ian falls back against the counter laughing.

 

“Okay, okay you're my favourite boyfriend.” Ian says seriously with a teasing assertive nod.

 

“I should hope I'm your only fucking boyfriend but I'll take it.” Mickey mutters.

 

*

 

It's a few days later when Yevgeny announces he wants to be a cop for Hallowe'en and they all agree that that is sufficiently scary.

 

**Author's Note:**

> see you think it's going somewhere but then it just doesn't! 
> 
> as ever you can find me at [themoonoversoho](http://themoonoversoho.tumblr.com/)


End file.
